I Don't Know
by Estra
Summary: Yaoi/Slash There was always an answer to Komui's questions. Komui always thought it was "I don't know," but Cross had obviously been lying to him, because that wasn't the answer at all. Komui/Cross


For those who may look for these kinds of stories, I might make more soon. For those who just happened to stumble upon this, enjoy and I hope you read the summary before reading this. Pm me or leave a review if you would like me to write more.

**Title: **I Don't Know

**Fandom:** D. Gray Man

**Warning:** Contains slash, though not much of it at all. The theme is slash. It's a bit angsty, but not so much.

--

It wasn't his fault that it was raining, but everyone liked to blame him anyway. It wasn't a good thing from his prospective, but everyone saw that it was fun to blame him. But there was still one person that hadn't blamed him, and Cross was grateful.

"Good morning, Cross," Komui greeted from his position on the floor.

Cross opened his mouth to say something, but paused and thought better of it. Instead, he sat on the couch a few feet away from the where Komui lay.

"I was going to ask what you were doing on the floor, but I thought better of it. I have the slight feeling that I don't want to know." Komui grinned at the man's words and sat up. Brushing his jacket off, he stood up and made his way over to the large, untidy desk.

"And why, may I ask, are you here?" Komui asked after he settled himself down.

Cross shrugged his shoulders and sat back. He had crossed his legs and laced his fingers together behind his back. He knew that on the outside, that this position looked quite comfortable, but the truth was that it was a very unpleasant position.

Sadly, Komui also knew this. He didn't voice it, of course, but he rolled his eyes at the older man's antics. .

"Can I not visit you when I get lonely or bored?" Cross asked with a slight pout, though pout wasn't the right word to put with Cross.

"No."

It was Cross's turn to roll his eyes. "You're so cold hearted, Komui. Don't you love me?"

It wasn't noticed, but Komui's eyes fell as his heart gave out, nearly killing the man. "Love," Komui muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Cross asked, a little confused.

Shaking his head, Komui smiled and scratched the back of his head to feign innocence. "Nothing, nothing at all. No worries."

"Well, whatever you said, I'm sure it wasn't important to me. Anyway, I was here to tell you that I'm leaving again. I want to visit a few more places to see if anything has changed since I last saw them. Maybe Allen will be grown up by then. I don't know," Cross said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Komui nodded as he smiled, hands politely placed in his lap. "I hope you have some sort of luck on your mission, I would hate it if you came up empty-handed. And you should write a report. Check in sometimes. Take Timcampy with you, he was made specifically for you to keep."

Cross sat straight, his persona ready to leave, but mind still undecided on what he should do.

"What happened?" Komui asked, his voice shaking, head down, and eyes disclosed. "What happened to you, to us. We broke apart. Why?" His voice broke, obvious tears in his eyes.

Cross stood up, surprised, but ready to leave the broken man to his tears. It was mean of him, but he knew it had to be done.

"What happened?" the voice whispered out. "Why?"

Walking towards the door, Cross shook his head. Opening it, he let his head drop as he spoke the words so often spoken thorough the same mouth.

"I don't know."

--

Outside in the hallway, Cross leaned back onto the closed door and slid down. His eyes stung with tears, but he kept them at bay.

Komui. He used to love Komui. Actually, he still loved him, but he wouldn't tell anybody that. They used to be together, but Cross couldn't handle Komui always being so far away. He liked to hold the Chinese man close to him, know that he would always stay his.

But it couldn't be that way. Never. Cross had a job that included being away most of the time. And he obviously couldn't take the man with him. Komui would never agree leaving the order because his of him. Lenalee was here, and Komui loved her to death. There was no way.

He sat there for a long time, silent so he could hear the crying from inside his love's office. It was his fault that Komui was broken, torn up on the inside. And Cross couldn't stand the thought of a broken Komui.

Standing up, he made his way into the office again. Upon opening the door, he noticed that Komui was sitting on the couch, jacket off and glasses left on the desk.

Turning the lights off in the room, Cross walked briskly across the room and sat next to Komui. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his arms to wrap them around the small body of Komui. He pulled the younger man onto his chest and buried his own head in the soft black hair, knocking the beret off.

They both spent a moment in silence save for Komui's silent crying. Cross closed his eyes and quietly enjoyed the moment that he was given with his loved one.

"Why?" Komui asked. Cross didn't know what question it was directed to, but he had an answer to every single one of them. A single answer that could answer all the questions Komui might ever ask him.

"Because I love you."

--

**A/N: **Well, there you have it. I always thought this pairing was cute, but I don't know why. I just always wanted to write one, and here it is! I don't know how well I did because I don't have a beta for this fandom, but I do hope that my reviewers could point out any mistakes that I might have! That would be rather helpful!

I don't many people that read the author's note at the end (Or the beginning for that matter), but this is here for those who do read this stuff.

Songs while writing this: Linkin Park's "Wth You," "In The End," and "Enth E Nd."

Go look them up because they're really good. ("Wth You" and "Enth E Nd" are both remixes and spelled correctly.)


End file.
